


Scream

by ziamgaylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, M/M, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt:</p>
<p>""""Ziam. Liam presses himself behind his boyfriend during a Photoshop and sings" scream" by usher in his ear. Basically liam being a a tease to zayn""""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I have nothing to say besides I don't own the boys and as much as I wish this was true, it's not. I hope you like it. Oh, and it's named after the song because why not?

"Nice!" _Click. Flash. Click._ "Good!" _Click. Flash. Click._ "Gorgeous!" _Click. Flash. Click._

You'd think that the bright lights would have blinded him by now, or that the flashing lights would have given him a headache too. But that's something you get used to when you have a job like this.

And what a job it is.

All he has to do is stand around and look pretty. Sometimes make a face or two, a pout here and there. Occasionally he has to look pretty with other pretty people. Usually it's just him looking pretty by himself.

But not today.

Today he's working with three other pretty people, like himself. Normally Zayn doesn't play well with others, but these are special others. His best mates and his boyfriend.

This shoot is for a Gay Pride advertisement to help promote the movement to get gay marriage legalized. And what better way to advertise it than by using the two most famous, most sought after, gay couples in the modeling industry. That would be Louis and Harry, then of course Liam and Zayn.

Sure dating in this business is risky, dangerous, and never a good idea, because you're dating a coworker and you have to have a _very_ open mind. You also have to know what you're getting yourself into because most shoots are very intimate.

But they make it work. They make it work really well.

"Alright, we're gonna get some focus shots on Louis and Harry." The photographer, Niall, shouts over the thudding bass. "Remember, keep it PG. This is supposed to be family friendly!"

"No promises!" Louis yells back, pulling his boyfriend in as the cameras begin flashing again.

Zayn smiles at the couple fondly as Louis proceeds to be the R-rated fiend he is. Liam presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as he passes to grab some water. He watches Liam walk away, admiring his boyfriend.

Can you blame him? Liam's perfect. So innocent looking, yet he's really a freak under the sheets.

He watches Liam with heart eyes until he turns the corner. There's really nothing for Zayn to do while the focus is on his two idiot friends, so he pulls his phone out to play a round or two of Temple Run while he waits.

The current song playing fades out and a new, more infectious rhythm starts up. Zayn recognizes the song immediately, it's his favorite song at the moment.

While playing his game, he doesn't notice Liam coming back into the room. Not until Liam's gripping Zayn's waist pressing the two of them together in a way that makes it seem like they were made for each other. It's remarkable, really, how well they fit together.

Liam bites playfully at Zayn's earlobe, before singing along to the song lowly in Zayn's ear. " _I'd get you like, ooh baby baby._ " He rolls his hips up, pressing his half hard cock against Zayn's ass.

Zayn feels it. And he wants it.

Liam plants a kiss on the back of Zayn's neck, kissing up to his ear to sing again. _"And I've tried to fight it, to fight it. But you're so, magnetic magnetic."_ His hands play with the hem of Zayn's shirt, fingers slipping underneath.

Their hips sway to the beat of the song, and with every movement Zayn can feel Liam hard against him. That only makes him push back against Liam more.

Liam's fingers trail up and along Zayn's sides underneath his shirt, until Zayn's turning around and slamming his lips against Liam's.  _Get you going like ooh baby, baby. Ooh baby, baby._

When Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's neck, he sort of wishes that Liam hadn't shaved his head because his favorite thing to do is run his hands through Liam's hair.

Zayn coaxes Liam's lips open with his own to slide his tongue in. A soft moan slips from Liam's lips when he feels Zayn's tongue on his own, squeezing Zayn's hips lightly.

"Get a room you little fuckers!" Louis shouts over the speakers still playing the song. Zayn pulls back from Liam's lips with a wet smack.

He drags Liam out of the room with him, only pausing to give Louis and Harry the finger, and down the narrow hallway to his and Liam's private changing room. Before Liam can even close the door, Zayn attacks his lips pushing Liam up against the door.

The two boys blindy stumble around the smaller room, shedding their clothes, until they fall together on the large couch, with Liam on top. He leans in and peppers kisses along Zayn's collar bones, sucking lightly when he gets to the crook of Zayn's neck.

Zayn's hips rut upwards as he seeks for friction, his hands clawing at Liam's back. "Leeyum, please." He breathes. "Just really, really want you in me."

Liam rolls his hips into Zayn's one final time before getting up to retrieve the packet of lube he keeps in his back pocket. Zayn watches him, palming himself through his boxers impatiently. Liam takes a little more time, opening the packet and watching Zayn as he squirms thirstily.

He crosses the room, discarding his own boxers and squirting a little lube onto his fingers. Zayn makes a sort of whining sound as he waits for Liam to hurry up. When he finally reaches Zayn, he wastes no time pulling off his boyfriend's tight boxers and pressing his index finger to his hole.

As many times as Liam's fucked Zayn, you'd think he'd be a little loose. He's not.

"You're always so fucking tight, babe." Liam says softly.

It takes little to no time finding Zayn's prostate, pressing against it every time his finger goes back in. The sounds that come from Zayn's lips as Liam opens him up, are like music to Liam's ears. It only makes Liam's cock harder, if that's even possible.

"More," Zayn groans breathlessly and Liam slips another finger into Zayn, opening him up more. Scissoring little by little. He doesn't check to see if Zayn's ready for a third finger, he can take it. But he just really wants to be in Zayn as soon as possible, so he slides it in, kissing the inside of Zayn's thighs.

"Fuck, Liam." Zayn moans, tugging on his cock a little. "Please, just fuck me."

Liam pulls his fingers out of Zayns stretched hole and comes up to seal their lips in a kiss. As they kiss, he lines his large cock up with Zayn's hole and pushes all the way in. Zayn gasps into Liam's mouth, his eyes fluttering shut from both the pain and the pleasure.

"I like hearing you beg," Liam whispers in Zayn's ear, his warm breath causing Zayn to shudder. "What do you want, Zayn?" He takes Zayn's earlobe between his teeth, tugging lightly.

"Want you to fuck me." Zayn moans out. Liam bites a little harder on his lobe and Zayn hisses out a slightly strangled, "Please."

"There you go." Liam says and picks up a steady rhythm, one that's not too painfully slow but not so fast and hard that Zayn'll leave the room with a limp. He tests different angles, trying to find Zayn's sweet spot with the head of his cock. Zayn, he takes it. Pushing back to meet Liam's thrusts.

Zayn rakes his nails down Liam's back when the younger boy hits his prostate dead on. Zayn cries out as Liam continues to hit it over and over and over. Liam bites his lower lip as he watches Zayn's face contort with the waves of pleasure.

"Leeyum," He drawls, his breath shaky. "Fuck. I'm close babe."

Hearing that prompts Liam to thrust a little faster, a little harder. Zayn reaches for his own cock, but Liam slaps his hand away saying, "Want you to cum from just my cock."

As Liam nears his own orgasm, his thrusts become shorter, turning into him just grinding into his boyfriend's ass. Zayn whines and groans, crying out for more as he nears his release.

Liam leans in to kiss a spot on Zayn's jaw, right below his ear, before whispering, "Come on babe. Cum for me." Liam's thumb barely brushes over the head of Zayn's cock, when Zayn falls apart with Liam's name on his lips.

He clenches hard around Liam as his orgasm hits in wave after wave of pleasure. Zayn spurts seven thick white ropes between he and Liam. Liam strokes Zayn's oversensitive cock through it, milking him dry.

When Zayn finishes, Liam doesn't quit his motions, thrusting into Zayn's oversensitive hole until he's coating Zayn's insides with his own cum. His body shakes with the intensity of his orgasm, and it takes everything in him to not collapse on Zayn and crush him.

Zayn winces as Liam pulls out, cum leaking from his hole. "We probably should have used a condom." Liam says and Zayn hums in agreement. He moves to let Liam lay down and they lay there snuggling. Liam watches Zayn fondly as he traces the few tattoos on Liam's forearm, both of them a little too exhausted to get up and finish the day's shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking prompts at Ziamgaylinson.tumblr.com
> 
> -Dani


End file.
